


Christmas Wish

by haosmullet



Series: 30 Stories for 30 Songs [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All about Christmas, And he is whipped, Best Friends to Lovers, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Slice of Life, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, fluffy fluff, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Jun's secret feelings had to eventually come out of his chest. 'Maybe a Christmas miracle' he thought.Part 5: Junhao;Song 5: Oh My! [어쩌나] - Seventeen





	Christmas Wish

Late afternoon. The winter december breeze whitening Jun’s window pane with snow. Late december sunset light hitting his face. The loud television on, showing an old Christmas movie to him, in vain. The sound, the content of such object could not take his mind of its constant running thoughts. That sounding as loud as his own heart. 

He was coming there on that night, on a promise to help Jun with his christmas tree. And just like that Jun felt anxious, he felt as if he was getting ready to go on a thrilling ride on a roller coaster; that stupid butterflies on his stomach. That crazy feeling that accompanied him for a long time now, a feeling that he couldn’t really comprehend, that he couldn’t really understand or share. 

A cute side look, or that beautiful smile, maybe even the fact that he laughed at all of his awful jokes. He couldn't even decide when that all started with Minghao. Maybe all of that together, progressively, turned his heart on to something else. Maybe even before all of that. Maybe his deep conversations, the secrets they shared, the places they went, maybe all of that added a little sparkle inside Jun’s soul. Maybe it was all calculated to happen. 

But now, he couldn’t turn back. Even if he tried, how could he even try and forget about someone like Minghao? And on top of all, he was Jun’s best friend; it would be complicated to just vanish him away without any type of explanation. To just randomly say ‘you know, I love you for years now. I think I should stop, so we can be friends without me constantly thinking about a possible other option with you. So I’ll just cut you out of my life for now, ok?’ would be hurtful for both sides. Even more for Jun, as he found comfort on just being close to Minghao like they were. The fact was that Jun loved him so much that just for him being part of his life was enough. 

Was it? 

There were constant questions running through his head, like children playing freely on an open giant field. Could he possibly feel the same? Sometimes Jun considered the option; thinking that Minghao did so much for him, and he knew so much about his personal taste, he tried to please his awful taste buying things he didn’t really cared about, watching with him movies that he wasn’t really interested. However, at the end of the day, the ‘you are really the greatest friend’ would reappear. 

Should he even say something? He wanted to fake it, he wanted to hide it, to bury all of those feelings inside of his heart, in a secret little room, then throw its key away. But everytime Jun saw Minghao was like a new rush of feelings bursted inside of him, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

The doorbell sound ringing through Jun’s apartment made a much more efficient work on changing the course of his thoughts. Indeed, it just helped that children running inside of his green fielded mind to run faster, more desperately. He had been thinking about confessing for months. He had setted deadlines that was always postponed because he was deeply scared, deeply afraid of just simply pushing Minghao away, ending their great relationship taking place on the present time. 

 

‘Hey! It’s freezing outside!’ Minghao said making his way into Jun’s apartment, a smile as bright as a summer day. 

 

What could he do? What could he actually do if he liked him that much, if he could in that exact moment hear his heart beating like a drum on his chest? What should he say, or should he even say anything? Everytime he seemed to reach a decision, he just wished to run right away. Minghao was the biggest question mark on his life. And there was still a whole christmas tree to be decorated. 

 

Minghao found the cute little Disney themed decorations on top of Jun’s center table as soon as he entered the living room. ‘Let’s start making this Christmas happen!’ said the boy, even more excited than Jun himself, who was still contemplating the other boy’s existence near such cute decorations, which, for some reason, made him want to smile more than his mouth length allowed. 

 

The little Christmas carol was playing on Jun’s radio, as Minghao wanted to ‘make the Christmas spirit come alive in the house’; two glasses of water waiting for them on the center table as they worked hard on the masterpiece decoration of Jun’s tree. It took already an hour and a half. A long time that Jun remained silent, just answering small questions, sharing small talk as he listened to Minghao’s stories of stupid little daily life common stuff, still tumbling with the ideas, questions, thoughts on his head. 

‘Are you upset with something?’ Minghao asked, finally, remaining focused on the globe he was sticking to the tree, sitting on the floor. 

‘H-hum.. No? Why would I be?’ 

‘You’re so quiet today. It’s almost Christmas, don’t be so down! What happened?’ 

‘Nothing happened. I’m just thinking about some stuff’ Jun said, quietly, trying to avoid the conversation to continue. 

‘Hum.. stuff?’ 

‘Yes. We should finish this soon.. I-it’s taking too long, you must be tired already’ 

‘I’m alright. It’s fun to do this with you. But for some reason.. You’re just too far away today’ Minghao said, slightly singing the end, wanting to take information from his friend. But Jun didn't answer. Pretending to be just too into his decoration art piece. 

Maybe he should do it. He should give a shot. Minghao had even noticed something out of ordinary, he had noticed his thoughts running uncontrollably, his face red, fluttered. He should give an end to his suffering heart, to his head, his mind that always delayed his sleep in some hours, considering the multiple options and outcomes. Christmas marked the closure of another year, another year in which Jun kept repeating to himself that he would get all of that confusion out of his chest, another year that he couldn’t keep his promise, but maybe now was time for it. They had nowhere to go, they were there together, alone. 

But just the thought of talking anything related made Jun shake, his hand not really functioning correctly as he was pouring more water into their glasses. Another way, he should take another way for it to happen. He slowly made his way back to the living room, facing a very happy Minghao that was admiring their work. 

 

‘It’s really pretty. The Disney theme was an awesome choice, Junnie.’ his smile couldn’t hide how much he was proud of it. 

‘It turned out really amazing.. We are a good team.’ Jun replied, looking at his carpet, already wanting to run away. ‘I’ll be right back. I’ll take your christmas present’ he started to make his way to his bedroom, almost running from his previous position at the living room. 

‘Oh. It’s time already! I’ll get ready also, you can take your time! Give me 5 minutes’ 

Jun could give him 10. 20. He could give him whatever he wanted, how much time he wanted, even his whole lifetime if he asked for it. However he also needed those 5 minutes now. He selfishly needed to take away those promised 5 minutes from Minghao to shortly end and sign his note. His way out, his improvised, not close to fancy, not close to what Minghao deserved-confession. Or was it just an ambiguous note? 

 

‘Ready!’ Minghao exclaimed from the living room, and Jun made his way back, carrying the other boy’s gift beside his back. ‘Merry Christmas!’ he handed a small box to Jun, with a cute little sparkling gold package, and a tag written ‘Merry Christmas Junnie!’. Jun felt as if he would explode from happiness right then and there as he carefully opened the box, taking its red lace away. 

‘Did you like it?’ Minghao said, worry on his face, insecurity. How could he not love anything that boy ever does to him? Was that even possible in Jun’s little universe? BUt indeed, he truly loved it. A beautiful silver colored long necklace with a bird pendant. They had seen it together, and Jun shared his interest on that, forgetting about it later on the day. 

‘I loved it! I really did! It’s very beautiful! Thank you, Hao’ Jun replied, not taking his eyes form his present for a mere second. 

‘You seemed to like it so much on that day we went shopping. So I just got back and bought it for you..’ the other boy said, a little shy, also, about his own comment. 

Jun had now to hand in Minghao’s present. It was his turn after all. It was time, it would be now. His shaky hand reached the object to his friend, as he tried to make as little eye-contact as possible. Minghao carefully took it, smiling at the ridiculous Christmas tree and snowman decoration on its package. 

‘Jun! Oh my, I loved it!! Where.. Where did you find it? Oh my God!’ It was a poetry book that Minghao searched for everywhere, on every little corner of the mall, from a poet that he really enjoyed. Minghao’s face lit up on the moment he saw the cover, hugging it as if it was the most precious thing ever made. And he opened it, passing through the first introductory pages and finally reaching Jun’s dedicatory note. 

**‘I found it for you. It was your most desired Christmas wish! In return, my wish is for your heart. Merry Christmas, Hao!’**

Minghao’s face turned and twisted into a confused expression, understanding but not really understanding what that note meant. ‘J-jun..’ 

‘I know. It’s dumb, right? I just.. I just like you so much, for so many years. I thought I should tell you and maybe.. I don’t know, maybe you could understand and know my heart. I tried to turn it back but it just grew and grew the more I saw you. I know.. I’m a little too clumsy sometimes but I wanted you to know that I can’t be without you in my life, that you’re the brightest light on my universe, that you make my days better. And.. it’s all very confusing, maybe, but it’s all sincere. I just like you. So much.’ Jun said, as fast as his words could get out of his pounding heart. His face as red as the globes placed on the tree. 

‘It’s a shame for the other books from this poet.’ Minghao started, now facing him a very confused Jun. ‘This one just turned out to be the most special one.’ Minghao gave him a smile, getting closer, taking Jun’s shaky hand into his own. ‘Because now it finally gave me the chance to say to you, Jun, that I also like you. So much.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> So, did you like it? What did you think? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anuthing you want! 
> 
> If you wish to reqiets me anything, or just chata bout kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> Merry Christmas, everyone!   
> See ya!


End file.
